bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Santigar, Barestan
:"Some had been heroes, some weaklings, knaves, or cravens. Most were only men-quicker and stronger than most, more skilled with the sword or gun, but still prey to pride, ambition, lust, love, anger, jealousy, greed for money, hunger for power, and all the other failings that afflicted lesser men. The best of them overcame their flaws, did their duty, and died with their swords in their hands. The worst...The worst were those who played the Game of Houses." :-Barestan Santigar to Graydon Strykia Barestan Santigar, called Barestan the Bold or by his honor name, “Braveheart”, was a Jinsai warrior and member of the Grey Guard in the Antrixian Commonwealth up until the Antrixian Purge. His main duties during his time in the Grey Guard were to act as the personal guard to Lady Marissa Strykia and her children, especially the twins, Graydon and Allyson. Barestan was the only known living member of House Santigar, a minor house that served House Fendrin, during the Galactic Civil War. Santigar was noted as an extremely capable warrior, quite possibly the best swordsman of the Jinsai Order, even in his old age, and had a reputation for honor and chivalry that was second to none. He served in the Grey Guard of Kayl Strykia prior to serving under Artur Strykia. He fought in the battle against the Black Brotherhood in 33 BBY and slew their leader Symmon Toyne. During the execution of Order 66 and the start of the Antrixian Purge, Barestan volunteered to draw off pursuing “Republic” forces so that Marissa Strykia and the Strykia children could flee to escape shuttles. Barestan was initially captured by the Clone forces, but successfully escaped, commandeering a ship and fleeing Antrixies himself. After his escape, Barestan vowed to track down Dontaine Strykia and give him the justice that he deserved. However, the bounty on the heads of the Jinsai kept him in hiding for a number of years. Barestan remained in hiding for years, on a backwater world in the Outer Rim, slowly biding his time, waiting for the events that Marissa had foreseen and told him briefly about before he fled Antrixies. On the remote world, Barestan was the silent stranger and often protector for a couple rural villages near his hovel. Barestan kept silent, but always listening for rumors of the Strykia twins. In 1 ABY, after the rumor of Draygan Strykia’s death was made public, Barestan set out in search of the Strykia twins. Finally hearing of Graydon Strykia’s call to rally forces, Barestan started to make his way towards the Mid Rim to join with his new Lord. Appearance and Personality Barestan was a calm and quiet man, known as the best non-Force-sensitive swordsman within the Jinsai. He was cool-headed and patient. Barestan was fiercely devoted to his duties and to his leaders, never seeking power, wealth, or glory, only wanting to do his job to the best of his abilities. Barestan believed in fighting to uphold what was right and dying with honor. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Warrior DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 6D+2, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 6D, (s)Melee Combat: Shaodengia Martial Arts 12D+2, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Bureaucracy 6D+2, Intimidation 7D+1, Languages 5D+1, Meditation 6D+1, Planetary Systems 4D, Tactics 5D, Willpower 5D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+1, Sensors 3D+2, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 6D+1, Gambling 4D+1, Investigation 5D, Search 6D, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 5D+1, (s)Brawling: Shaodengia Martial Arts 8D+2, Lifting 5D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, First Aid 5D, Space Transport Repair 3D+1, Starfighter Repair 4D Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Jinsai Wor’sai Warblade Claymore (STR+3D/+1D Parry), AT-44 “Lawgiver” Hvy. Blaster Pistol (5D+2), Utility Belt, Glowrod, Comlink, Medpac, Ammo Bandolier, 2 Spare Blaster Packs, Long Black Cloak, Jinsai Son’fa Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters